


Untitled - a Collection of Poems by John H. Watson

by hamishholmess



Series: Satin Stripes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Captain John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt John Watson, John Plays Rugby, John Watson is a Saint, John Watson is a poet, John Watson is a sensitive god, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Worship the watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamishholmess/pseuds/hamishholmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a man of many gifts; he is also a poet. Here you will discover an ongoing collection of his works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled #1

 

_Today the fury unleashes_  
 _As the emotions are being purged_  
whiskey and coffee  
Incubus on the radio  
through a jumble of sticky words  
I select these:

_slender but immense, we burn._


	2. Untitled #2

You believe in a merciful God  
but I believe in nothing  
You know your soul will rest  
in the highest parts of heaven  
but I will not see you there.

  
_I no longer fear your disappointment._


	3. Untitled #3

Everything is red  
won't my skin quit crawling  
is this what it feels like?  
to lose?

all I hear is screaming  
wasn't your mouth closed?  
silent?

I'll just swallow until I've drowned  
shouldn't I be cold and still?  
with a tag?

scribble out my name  
please, can I be erased?  
or have I?


	4. Untitled #4

Dad was right.  
I should have been a doctor.  
Could I have saved you?

No. Even doctors can be worthless fuck ups.  
That's exactly what I am, right?  
I'll bet he's told you a hundred times over.  
Good. I hope he tells you every day.  
Dad was right.


	5. Untitled #5

people  
what the fuck do they know  
it's been raining here  
for weeks  
are you crying  
tell mom to wipe your tears  
for once in her miserable  
fucking [after] life  
how  
I am the one that saved you  
it seems I can also take you away  
prove me wrong  
harry please  
come home


	6. Untitled #6

shit father, drunk mother  
I am enough

 

two jobs, pay my way  
I am enough.

 

fantastic hooker, undefeated  
I am enough.

 

pleasure giver, decent kisser  
I am enough.

 

reckless fucker, murderer  
am I enough?

 

lost and pathetic drunkard  
am I enough?

 

disappointment, all stitched up  
am I enough?

 

alive and aimless, unknown  
am I enough?

 

why did you save me?  
am I enough?

 

 


	7. Untitled #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I have posted in nearly three months. There are no words other than I am sorry, so sorry, for not being a better committed writer and human being. I hope I have not disappointed all of you.
> 
> I have three weeks of work left before summer vacation. I will make a valiant effort to disappoint you less after that time. Until then, here are tiny tidbits as I push through the 14th chapter of Satin. Writing is so much like exercise; the longer you go without doing it, the harder it is to start again. 
> 
> Don't hate me. And know I do love you, though I've done nothing recently to show it. I'm truly sorry.  
> xx hamishh

I am wandering  
or am I drowning?   
It has become too difficult  
     to decipher.

Not all who wander are lost  
But what if I am lost?  
Who will find me?

There is a bundle of tubes  
at the bend of my elbow  
They burst and the fluid  
rushes  
I am sick  
I am dying  
Is it time?  
Am I burying you?  
     Or am I burying me?  
Will I begin again?  
     Or is this all?  
I am such a young soul.  
I'm not ready to go.

I am wandering.  
Or am I drowning?


	8. Untitled #8

A black cat licks his paw  
wipes his face  
cleanses himself  
     he knows something I do not.

Take me to the ocean  
to the water that has seen it all  
my birth,  
the creation of the universe  
the alignment of the stars  
the way every wave makes  
love to every shore  
I wish to be in every place the  
     ocean touches land  
to feel the salt water sink into sand  
     I want to be clean. 


End file.
